


Simple Pleasures

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Riding, dom-ish!Commander, sub-ish!Theron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Theron is always eager to provide Commander the relaxation and release she needs in any way he can.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words are taken from a prompt post.

Theron dragged his mouth along Commander’s jaw and relished her moans. Both because he just loved hearing them and it meant she was getting relaxed. Running the Alliance was hard a job and Theron didn’t envy her at all but was definitely always there to provide her comfort. In any shape and form possible.

He smirked and moved his mouth to her breasts, suckling one of them eagerly. Commander grasped his hair firmly and Theron groaned, his hands fumbling to rid her from rest of her clothing. While he was taking off her belt, he also grazed her nipple between his teeth, earning a growl in return. “Watch it,” Commander murmured. Theron hummed and licked the nipple gently, earning a content sigh while the hand grasping his hair also loosened its grip.

A few minutes, and a hasty strip off between them, later, they were both nude, pressed against each other. Theron was groaning, letting his hands roam everywhere on her body, wanting to feel all of her at once. He tried to push her down, but she didn’t budge.

“It’s your turn to  **lay back** ,” Commander murmured in Theron’s ear, making his cock twitch. He licked his lips and looked her straight into the eyes. “I’d like to see you make me,” he challenged, anticipation growing heavily inside him. He loved her like this, maybe even more than seeing her writhe underneath him because the burning, commanding intensity of her gaze was already making him pant.

They playfully wrestled until she had him pinned against the bed, her breasts dangling over his face, a view he appreciated very much. However, that view was soon replaced by her wet, dripping cunt. “Eat me out,” she ordered. Theron groaned and eagerly latched against her cunt. He lapped and sucked it and couldn’t help but let out little moans here and there as she began grinding against his face to get more friction.

Theron teased his tongue inside Commander and earned a gasp which made him chuckle, sending vibrations straight to her cunt. She came onto his face, her thighs clasping on the sides of his head deafeningly. He could hear her moans only distantly but could definitely feel the increased pressure against his wrists.

“By the Force, Theron. You’ll be the death of me.”

“Hopefully you’ll be able to ride me first before that happens,” Theron quipped back when Commander moved to sit on his lap. Her cunt ended up being achingly close to his swollen, precum dripping cock as she laughed and stroked it a few times, making him gasp. “No worries, Theron. I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” Commander purred.

She coated his cock with his own precum and some of the juices from her dripping cunt before slowly slipping it inside herself. He groaned as his cock was wrapped around her tight, wet sex. He would have liked to push himself up and wrap his arms around her, but she kept him firmly down.

“Just stay where you are,” Commander said smirking as her hands slowly slid across Theron’s stomach to his chest. He shivered as she dug her nails into his skin and began slowly moving, dragging his cock deeper inside her. Theron moaned and bucked up, only for her to stop moving completely.

“Come on!” he huffed but Commander laughed. She began her movements slowly again and this time Theron resisted the urge to buck up, even though the pace was agonizingly slow, making him desperately want more friction.

“Say how much you want me. I want to hear you beg for it,” Commander ordered. Theron huffed and squeezed her thighs more, trying to control his breathing from becoming too erratic. “Theron, did you hear-”

“ _I_   _want_ _you_ ,” he definitely hadn’t meant to say it as broken as it had come out, but it got the point across. And more, as Commander groaned and picked up her pace. “I want your tight, hot cunt to make me come,” Theron continued groaning, “I want to spill my hot load inside you and hear you moan, begging to be filled more and- Ah!”

Her sharp thrust down made the words get stuck in his throat. He blinked and looked at her, when her movements stopped again. She watched him with narrowed eyes, though a smirk was forming in the corners of her mouth. “Say how much you love to be ridden by me,” she said while scratching light, red marks on his skin, “Say how much you want to come screaming my name, how much-”

“ _Please_ ,” Theron whined and called her by her name. She moaned and picked up her pace again, this time going faster with no intent on stopping. Theron pondered playing it out a little longer, but he was getting close too, her rough pace and tightness making him quite light-headed.

“I  _need_ you and, ah- I love to be ridden by you and- fuck! I want to- want to- Ah!” Theron moaned loudly as Commander tightened around his cock just enough, so he could come. He arched his back and would have wanted to close his eyes but the image of her picking up her pace even more while seeking her own release was too good to pass by.

He desperately drank in her bouncing breasts and their hard nipples, and also the love bites he had left on there and her neck earlier. He was panting, feeling the familiar overwhelming sensation creep up on him as her movements became more and more erratic. He helped her get friction by bucking nonsensically up until she suddenly froze, his cock deep inside her, and let out a deep, filthy moan. Theron added his own voice to it as her cunt wrapped almost painfully around his cock.

Commander slumped against him exhausted, snaking her hands around him. His cock slipped out of her, making his cum slowly start to drip out. “You’re the best,” Commander purred and petted his hair. Theron chuckled breathlessly and squeezed her body tight, nuzzling against her neck. “So are you, Commander. So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
